There is Another Sky
by user22
Summary: They march for darkness, they march for freedom. When one woman unites the tribes of orc-kind and lead a rebellion against their oppressors. A different look at orcs. after RotK
1. Prologue

Books » Lord of the Rings » **There is Another Sky**

Author: user22

Rated: M - English - Adventure/Romance - Reviews: 3 - Published: 06-27-09 - Updated: 06-27-09

id:5172804

Ok this is in no way a happy story. This story more than anything is one about sacrifices and a look into what are the boundaries of love, and how do they change for different people, as well as what are people willing to do for love. Furthermore this story is taking an initial devil's advocate side to a group that is normally portrayed as purely evil in Tolkein's world and in other fics. I might change I have not decided as I have not written the ending yet. However many situations are taken as conclusions to observations. Feed back is great.

Warnings: This first chapter is not meant for the squeamish and the young.

Seriously this is no joke, if you would rather not read about non-consensual intercourse I suggest that you go somewhere else, or if you like the plot but feel that this is not for ya please go to the next chapter. This type of situation is only for this first chapter but I feel that starting from the beginning is an important step.

Lots of love

* * *

_There is Another Sky_

_Prologue_

* * *

A dark figure made it's way up from a deep ravine in a new growth forest. Keeping to the shadows the figured moved cautiously but purposefully up the steep side of loose earth. Reaching the top, the trees began to clear letting in more of the bright midday sunlight. The dark figure looked up to the sky and hissed as if the action would be enough to drive the sun from its high perch. Instead of waiting to see if the sun would actually bend to the will of such an insignificant being, the figured moved on trying it's best to keep to the shadows though it didn't help as the branches of the trees were far apart and sparsely leafed.

It would seem strange for him to be here in the picturesque lit forest; unnatural even, as he was Lurtz, of the Uruk-hai. Superior above all others; men, dwarves, elves, and orcs. And he had been created to do the thing he could do best, kill men.

Sarumon had ordered them to meet with the rest of the army at Helm's Deep as they would have the delightful opportunity to first kill the tough men and then have the rest of the time pleasure themselves with woman and the sweet flesh of children. The thought of something like that should have kept him with the rest of his band, sleeping, so they could travel easily that night, ready for the sweet festivities that was to come.

Though he couldn't, as his damned officer had ordered him to scout the area in front of them. "To make sure that there was no large army was laying about and jacking off." His officer had said so eliquantly. It was disadvantageous to him. He would be tired the next day and would either lag behind or be the first to be killed. However Lurtz had to accept it. He was old; too old to be fighting as it was time for him to be inseminated for the future Uruk-hai. But Lurtz didn't want that. He didn't like the idea of something growing inside of him, a parasite, as he lay in the caverns wasting away until he became nothing but a thin sac. Something that would be torn apart and cast aside after the new Uruk-hai had come into the world hungry for the smell of blood. It was his fifteenth year, ancient in many ways, but he felt restless and disgusted at the thought of wasting away forgotten in the mass of his brothers.

The trees ahead of him began to grow younger and closer together, signaling that this area of the forest was new. Lurtz slowed his pace; these woods were the ones that would carry people. Ahead the trees cut off suddenly ending with a wall of light. He supposed there was a clearing but the blasted sun was yet again foiling his day.

As he approached the supposed clearing he took precautions. As if his captain had been right, walking into a camp of men would not be pleasant. He ducked behind a tree about ten strides away from the wall of light and slid down the trunk till he was sitting on the cool packed earth. Lurtz closed his eyes. Sleep, that was what he would much rather be doing instead of sitting next to an expanse of sunlight.

A loud 'cluck' from his left startled him out of his daydream. He picked up his sword that he had rested on the ground and with a lightning flash movement he spun to his left, raising the piece of metal formidably, a growl forming from deep in the back of his throat.

A yellow chicken blinked then clucked indignantly, before going back to pecking at a worm that was frantically trying to wiggle back into the ground. Lurtz relaxed his posture taking in the chicken, as it ignored his presence. He cocked his head to one side taking in the strange sight of a completely docile chicken. Normally these fat creatures only had one characteristic that made up for their stupidity, and that was their extreme skittishness. He began to sit back, when he realized that there was a red ribbon tied around its neck.

Lurtz smirked; how nice someone had given him a present and wrapped it up too. He reached out his free hand and grasp the chicken about the neck. It gave a squawk in indignation, but that was the last sound it made as he dropped his sword and quickly cracked it's neck. He smiled down at the limp chicken; taking in the aroma of the fresh flesh he slowly lifted it to his face. Opening his mouth to…

"Lightning!" a high pitch voice interrupted Lurtz. He dropped the chicken to his lap then slowly leaned around the tree to look in the direction that the voice had come.

Time had passed since Lurtz had settled himself, and the sun had dropped further to the horizon. He could now see that his guess was right and just beyond ten strides away, stood a little girl. She looked scrumptious, with pink cheeks and the chubby arms of a toddler. The girl turned her blonde head either way looking for this 'Lightning.'

"Lightning!" the girl called out again.

Lurtz stomach growled as a boy a little older, with the same dark blonde hair came up beside her and pushed her hard towards the forest and him.

"Haha, you lost that stupid chicken!" the boy teased.

"No, Lightning's not lost!" the girl cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Lurtz shifted into a squat. Today was a lucky day for him. Two children ripe for eating, he could almost feel the soft sweet flesh on his lips. He picked up his sword weighing it in his hands, when he saw _her_.

It was strange, he could have sworn that light was emitting from_ her _as she glided, her white blonde hair flowing behind her, towards the children. He had seen others of her kind, elves; they tended to be lean and tough from age. They were a people that were deceptive of their appearance, seeming mouthwatering sweet but bitter on the inside. Orc and Uruk-hai alike had learned to only approach close enough to run them through. However now was different, Lurtz wanted her. Not in the way he wanted the children (hers' he supposed) that chased each other around her skirt. He wanted to strip her naked and explore every plane of her body. He wanted to bury his nose in that sweet hair.

A man, a human he identified, much older with grey hair dusting his once brown hair and wrinkles like crows feet hugging the side of his eyes walked up to _her_ and wrapped his arms about her slender waist. He saw the man lean over and kiss her passionately on the lips. He heard _her _groan softly in response. As the human and _her_ gather up the children and enter the small cabin on one side of the clearing, he stood up as quietly as he could. He needed to get back, to tell the others about this place, they would be eager for a meal. However the sight of _her _continually replayed in his mind, Lurtz didn't want to share her. Not with the others and definitely not with that man. He wanted _her._ He wanted to keep her close, to make her groan like that.

He gathered up his sword and the dead chicken, now not so fresh, and headed back to the ravine. Lurtz would not tell the others, he would keep this a secret, he could sneak off later and claim _her_. For now he must be quiet. So engrossed in his thoughts, Lurtz missed the blonde woman turn toward the forest, straining to distinguish the shadow in the dark.

* * *

Lurtz approached the ravine surprised to see that the rest of the group had already awoken and were fighting over freshly caught baby rabbits.

"Lurtz!" called his captain, who was gorging himself on the mother rabbit. "Your report," he mumbled through a mouthful of meat.

Lurtz paused for a moment, struggling between the report that his stomach had to tell, and the one that the clenched place deep in his chest had to tell. "…Nothing, there was nothing."

The captain didn't even look up from his meal but waved his hand, signaling that he understood and he was done with Lurtz's services. Lurtz strolled away wanting to find some sleep before they would have to move again. He flopped down next to a tree when Bizt'l interrupted his plan for sleep.

"What's that?"

Lurtz opened his eyes and spat at the other Uruk-hai hoping that would be enough to send it crawling away.

Back bent over itself, long hooked nose with pale grey skin, he hated their type. Sarumo had them help the urukai. The measly orcs from the Fangorn forest, they were narcissistic and took every opportunity to find an excuse to feed their face not that it helped them in the slightest as they always remained small and weak.

"What's what?" Lurtz asked annoyed that it was still there. It's name was Bizt'l and at three and more annoying than most adolescent one year olds. Lurtz slowly stood up taking time and effort to rip every muscle and to puff out his chest in the most domineering attitude that he could.

As headstrong as ever Bizt'l cocked his head to the side and suddenly ducked his head to be level with Lurtz waist. "That," he pointed out, "that's a chicken."

The yelling and grunts of the camp quieted immediately. Orcs were stupid creatures who often could not fit a peg into it's own hole. However Uruk-hai were different, they were much smarter than their relative, and much smarter than many other peoples gave them credit for. Eyes slowly turned toward the eldest member of their band, as if the slow moment would attract the least attention of the conclusion they had come to. Lurtz shifted his stance so it was wider as sweat began to form on the palms of his hands.

The clan had made the connection. Chickens were domestic; a domestic chicken meant that there were people around. With people around that meant one thing.

Fresh meat.

And not only fresh meat, human meat.

The captain threw what was left of the rabbit carcass to the side, and jumped up from his, oh so commanding spot on the log on one side of the camp. He strode over to Lurtz, grabbing him around the neck and pushing him into the tree Lurtz had been resting against. Grabbing a hold of the hand with the chicken his captain wrestled Lurtz's arm up so that it exposed the dead chicken in his hand for the rest of the camp to see. The camp grew even quieter, as they started to shift impatiently.

"This is a chicken." The captain said simply. Lurtz struggled against the grasp around his neck. He knew what would happen next. "When did our old man become so senile?" the captain asked. Lurtz struggled again, his mind racing for what he should say next.

"I didn't think it was important." Lurtz tried to fib; he didn't report it because he had forgotten he still had it. If he had remembered he would have had hidden it, or even better eaten it.

The captain let Lurtz go and he stumbled away from the tree. The captain glared up at Lurtz as he was the not only the oldest of the group, but also the tallest. It seemed like he was trying to get something out of him, Lurtz hoped he would get nothing. Reaching up the captain grabbed him by his black dreads and shoved him towards the way that Lurtz had just come.

"You better hope that memory of yours doesn't fail you now, show us were you found it." The captain smirked, the group behind him roared in agreement. Lurtz looked around the encampment nodding his head, though inside he felt a sense of panic begin to rise.

* * *

The starlight struggled to make its way down through the leaves and onto the forest floor. What amount that was able to get through however was wasted on fifty dark figures standing around a fallen tree, bickering amongst themselves. The group was divided; the darker ones standing off to one side disinterested in the talking, and the paler gray ones were encircled around two of the darker ones listening intently at the general chaos.

"Are you sure this is where you found the chicken?" the captain of the band asked the tallest of the Uruk-hai.

"Of course I'm sure." Lurtz growled back at the shorter Uruk-hai. He was lying of course. He had found the chicken almost 60 strides to the northwest but there would have been too close to _her_. The captain gave Lurtz a piercing glare waiting to see if the older Uruk-hai would break. Nothing, he shoved past his brother and through the throng of his paler cousins before he let out a fearsome roar unsheathing his sword. "

The rest of the Uruk-hai roared and started to gather together into ranks. Turning Lurtz came face to face with Bizt't.

"I know what you are up to, and I'll tell you this. It won't work." Bizt'l grey face spread into a hideous smirk, he turned sharply his long white ponytail slapping Lurtz on the arm. The other grey Uruk-hai that were still around him chuckled to themselves then jostled him about as they moved past him. Lurtz growled and shook his dreadlocks as if it would get ride of the feeling of the other's hair on him, they didn't know what they were dealing with. He took a step forward to follow the rest of the group when suddenly for the briefest moment the wind changed

Lurtz had chosen the spot because it left _her_ cabin down wind from them. He had thought that, as the strong wind had remained constant so far that there wouldn't be any danger for what had just happen. The band stopped, the change immediate. Any other creature would have not noticed the change, but it was different for them. The mixture of the air was different, it was tempting. The captain glared at Lurtz for a second before letting out a roar of triumph swinging his sword in the direction of the smell.

"Human is on the menu boys." With that the band took off running towards the smell.

Fear, much greater than if a thousand elfish archers were taking aim at him, gripped Lurtz. He took off sprinting to where he knew the cabin was; he would protect _her._

The Uruk-hai quickly crossed the distance between them and the cabin. Lurtz was the second to arrive behind Bizt'l and his stomach dropped with what he saw. _Her_ and her family was standing at the doorway looking out into the darkness; he took a step forward hoping that the action would somehow warn _her_ of the impending danger and to hide. It didn't help. She, holding the abilities of her people, saw him and a bloodcurdling shriek came from her lips and she protectively wrapped her arms around the children. The action angered him, she should have not been afraid of him! He was here to help her. Hearing the shriek, the rest of the hoard stealthily moved into the small clearing. Lurtz heard a few chuckles pass through his comrades as they took in the situation.

It would be an easy meal.

They started forward but Lurtz was ahead of them. With long strides he was at the door, he pushed aside the man who stood with a shovel in a futile attempt to protect his family. Inside the small one room cabin he looked around frantically for _her. _She was in the corner the two children behind her, it was almost noble her attempt to protect the young ones. It was futile, she could not protect them; but he could protect _her._ Yanking her away from the corner he slammed her into the wall next to it. Taking in her scent, Lurtz could barely control himself. However his personal nirvana only lasted so long.

The higher members of the horde burst through the door filling in for the best of the hunt. Lurtz could hear screaming from the man as he heard the rest of his comrades began to devour him. She let out a whimper of horror.

"One little piggy, two little piggies. So two little piggies a sow, what better treat to get?" Bizt'l laughed as he sized up the children still whimpering in the corner. Lurtz turned and pressed _her_ into the wall with his back and growled at the others.

"What, you want her?" Bizt'l asked sarcastically fiddling with his nose ring. Lurtz just growled again. "Yeah right like we would let you have all the fun-"

"Enough," the captain cut in, "you found this place, you can have her." He stated calmly, though his eyes were focused on the small girl in the corner. Lurtz felt relief as well as a heat wash over him at the captain's words. He smirked at Bizt'l then he looked back at _her_, trying to tell her with his eyes that he would protect her. Not that it did any good. She was only focused on the children, and she began to scream when the captain and Bizt'l dragged them outside to enjoy.

A fire filled Lurtz, how dare she ignore him. After all he had done for her, to protect her, she now only cared about the children. As she tried to struggle and follow after the captain and her children, he slammed her again against the wall. He pressed his hips against her slowly rolling them. She whimpered and for the first time her eyes met his. Lurtz chuckled, so now she understood. He leaned down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. He tried to deepen it but as soon as he snaked his tongue inside her cavern she bit down hard. Lurtz roared as he pulled back in pain, but oh, how much more entertaining she was now.

Grabbing the top of her bodice he tore the front of her dress away from her body. He grinned as the sight of her naked body met him. Lurtz wanted nothing more but to spend entreaty looking at her but now wasn't the time. He grabbed her thighs and lifted them up until he was snug between her hips. Instead of the moan that he had longed to hear she began to cry, pushing against his chest as if to get away.

"Stop." He commanded. He only wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. She continued to struggle.

"Stop, I said!" He growled, switching to the Black Speech in his anger.

"No, let me go! Arron, Rhiann!" She cried her arm reaching for the door as if the action would call her children to her.

Again, the woman's preoccupation with these children. He backhanded her hard across the face, silencing her. Grabbing her wrists he pulled them above her head securing them with one hand. Balancing her weight between the wall and his leg he reached down with his free hand and fumbled to take out his engorged manhood. He looked again to her face, only to see that her eyes were focused on the doorway behind him. He growled and with a sudden thrust he was inside of her.

Lurtz heard her gasp whether in pleasure, or pain; it didn't matter to him now. Her face was blank, lifeless, tilted over to one side as he had his way with her. He slipped out of her and threw her over into the corner, disgusted. After all that and she still didn't understand! Lurtz punched the wall in frustration.

"Well, well, my turn I guess." Came a sickly voice from the doorway.

Lurtz turned quickly to see the disgusting blood covered face of Bizt'l. Lurtz strode forward not caring that he was still hanging out.

"No, she is mine, the captain said she was mine."

"No," the captain strolled up behind the hunched Uruk-hai, "I meant that you could have honors to have her first. You have to allow us to have just as much fun as you."

Lurtz let out a guttural roar stepping in to block the doorway. "No."

"How dare you-" the captain started only to be broken by a deep sound of trumpets. The small horde recognized it as the war trumpets of Sarumon. They were close by, anticipation rushed through their veins. War was their culture, nature, and purpose. The Uruk-hai looked to their captain restless to join their own kind.

"Gather we go to war!" the captain yelled, forgetting the issue of the broken woman in the corner of the cabin. The Uruk-hai stood from the carcasses letting out a roar from deep in their lungs allowing the sound to catch on their throats as it made it's journey out. It was a sound from the beginning, instinctive of all fighting Uruk-hai, Mordor Orc, and Goblin man alike; the sound of excitement and of deep pride for their race. The grey Uruk-hai with Bizt'l leading the way, were the first to take off running into the forest. The rest followed with just as much exuberance. Lurtz looked around the small clearing. It had changed; the green grass was soaked red with blood. The barn was ransacked and the half eaten carcasses of cows and chickens were littered around it. The man that he had once been _her_ husband was now torn limb from limb, the flesh eaten off from the bones. The children, _her_ children, there was not much left of them but bloody bones and inners strewn over their faces frozen in pain and fear. Lurtz turned back to look into the cabin, he wanted to see her again. To see her beautiful face; it was there but much closer than he thought it would be. He felt a sharp pain run through his gut. He watched _her_ face slowly change from such hatred that caused wrinkles to form in her forehead; to shock that paled her face and the sweat of her face to stand out. She let go of the sword hilt in her hands but it didn't drop.

Strange, Lurtz looked down and saw that the hilt that was in her hands was connected to a sword now sticking out of his gut. He was confused. His breathing labored he looked up at _her_ beautiful face, confusion etched on his face. Why was she doing this?

Lurtz staggered forward, finding it surprisingly difficult to walk. Reaching out he touched the side of her face gently. She flinched away but he followed her again touching her. How could such a beautiful creature do something like this? Her shocking blue eyes met her again for the second time that night. Lurtz willed his mouth to move but he struggled. Those blue eyes grew confused, unsure of the actions that she had just done.

He again willed himself to speak with better results,

"I- I…" he gasped as his breath shorted. _She_ took a step back in shock. Lurtz tried to follow her again but fell forward onto his knees. His hand came up again though this time grabbing her hand.

"I-I…" he began again, regretful that he could not look at her, he struggled to finish what he was about to say. But now, he was just so tired, he took in a painful breath.

"I-I….l-love.-" blood weld up into his throat cutting him off. He choked and fell forward. Lurtz moved his lips but it was in vain. His words were lost as darkness filled his vision.

* * *

Again this chapter is meant to get your understanding for future characters, it is not the average of where most of the chapter of the story will go.

Please review and tell me what you think….

BTW

If there is any question of how breeding of orcs come about I know it is kinda unclear but I took it as an article in Wikipedia about Orcs. I mixed the aspects of one theory how orcs were created by Morgoth (using earth and slim). And later as you will see that of the more traditional way as in the Silmarillion it says that Orcs "breed after the manner of Elves and Men." I hope that helps somewhat and ya can ask me questions about it if it is still unclear.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all this is the next installment of this story. This is actually the first chapter so this is where it all starts! I feel like personally this chapter is not my strongest but I want to introduce then get my characters in position so this is how I'm doing it!

No warnings for this chapter... unlike the last one

Enjoy!

* * *

Under Another Sky

Chapter :1

* * *

"Mother, Mother" called a small girl, she looked twelve by the accounts of humans. She ran down the grassy hill to the river where a group of fair haired women were washing clothes. Cries of outrage came up in the crowed as the girl barreled through them not caring who she ran into. Panting she reached the bank but her mother wasn't there. Turning again she looked back through the crowd. Craning her neck she tried to look through the various colors of blonds for her mother.

"Mother!" she called out again, then she spotted her. Back to the child, the older woman was hurrying up the side of the hill back to the complex. "Mother, wait for me." The little girl called out making her way back through the crowd.

"Heathen child." And, "bothersome" followed the little girl as she made her way back through the women, but it fell on death ears. Breaking through the crowd the child's nut-brown face broke into a huge grin. Giggling she sped forward back up the hill where her mother was speed walking to the closest door.

"Mother!" she called out again. Laughing as she reached the door she charged in only to rebound as she ran into her mothers legs, falling back to the floor.

"Maia, how many times do I have to tell you, don't come to me during the day." Maia looked up at her mothers beautiful face, regretting that she had caused the lines around her mothers mouth. Maia didn't understand what was wrong but she loved her mother.

And Maia knew that her mother loved her, as she showed it to her in their room, as every night her mother would come and lay the blanket over her and stroke her hair softly before rising up from her bed on the floor to her bed in the corner. Her mother would also let her sleep out on the patio on warm nights, under the stars and join her bringing pillows and mystical stories of old with her.

"Go off and play with the rest of the children." Her mother commanded making a shooing motion with her hand. Maia hesitated for a moment watching her mother turn sharply on her heel and walk gracefully into the halls of the palace of Rivendell. Maia started slowly, looking back every other second for her mother to come running back to tell her that she loved her. She continued to walk slowly towards the grove where the other elf children played, until the doorway was out of sight. Taking a deep breath Maia, started to run wanting to join in the daily game of Hide-and-Seek.

Pushing through the last of the bushes she was met with a startle cries.

"Old Maia, come to play again!" a brown haired boy called out. Maia walked over to the younger looking boy though they were the same age, twelve. He smirked though it looked wrong between his round youthful cheeks. "You should have brought a cane it might have helped you hobble around more!"

"Yes," a blond haired girl, older than the rest, asked as she pranced over. Her name was Larien, and her mother bragged about her being the most beautiful child. "have you come to play Hide-and-Seek? You are so good at it, Elrohir here, always claims that one day he will find you." The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder. The girl was already twenty-five years old, though she only looked a bit older than Maia. "But I don't know, maybe your hip will go out this time!" She and the posse of girls behind her giggled behind their hands.

Maia smiled broadly laughing with the rest of them, "Oh I should be fine but is it ok if I play?" The girls giggled again and the blond girl looked over at Elrohir and winked. He grinned back then turned his attention to the dark girl in front of him.

"Of course it is okay." He turned to the rest of the group of children. "All right!" he announced, "I will be 'it' you better be hidden by the time I count to one hundred."

There was a chorus of cheers and some of the younger ones began to run off into the woods. Elrohir smiled slightly then turned and leaned against a tree, cradling his face in his arms. Maia smiled brightly and took off running, she loved hide-and-seek, she felt special and important when she played as no one could ever find her. Maia would wait for hours hidden somewhere until her mother or one of the other adults found her to tell her that the game was over. She actually knew why they never found her. They didn't want to. However if she followed along just maybe they would accept her.

Maia climbed up into the tree next to her onto a low hanging branch. It was low enough to be easily spotted but enough in the shadow that if anyone looked around here they would call her out before they would change their mind.

Maia giggled softly when she heard the warble of '100' come from Elrohir, she settled back against the trunk of the tree, though she wasn't trying to win she still felt the competitive drive.

"Oh my god," a voice from the ground below Maia filtered up through the branches. "did you see her, darker and older looking than ever, can you believe she is only sixteen years old?" she recognized the voice as it was the blond haired girl from earlier.

"I know." Another girl's voice chimed in. "How does her mother stand her, it looks exactly like an dirty old orc." Another interrupted her with a weak guttural yell obviously trying to mimic an orc, the girls' bell like laugh carried through the clearing.

"How does she not get the fact that the reason she always wins at this game is because no one wants to look for her." Larien commented. "Most people would realize that something is up after the first hour if no one found them." The girls gathered around her broke into laughter. "I guess she is even more like an orc than anyone could ever expect. Dumb as a rock!"

Maia looked down at her dark hands, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that she wasn't like any of the other children. She could see it in the mirrors of the girl's bathrooms of their schoolhouse. She saw the difference when all the other animals would allow the other children to touch them, but they skidded away from her. Maia could see the difference in her dark skin, her wide mouth, her dark eyes, in her dark hair that would frizz terribly if not given enough attention everyday. Maia only wanted to be accepted and to be loved.

Maia was thrown out of her thoughts as the scent of horses invaded her nose. Soon the sound of hooves on gravel bounced through the trees. Elrohir came running by, looking up at Maia for a quick second then called, "Come on, there is a messenger from Gondor!"

Unsure for a moment to jump down as it show the others girls that she had indeed heard what they had said. However Maia didn't want to be considered a coward. Jumping down from the branch she gave her best smirk though it felt unsure and she faltered as a left over sob threatened to escape her throat. Leaving them slack jawed, Maia ran after Elmond to the main complex.

"Residence of Rivendell." The messenger shouted over the general hub-bub of the people gathered in front of the steps of the once occupied palace. "I have a message to you from your princess, now Queen Arwen of Gondor." That shut the people up. Maia leaned farther over the branch she had climbed up on, both to hear better but also to look for her mother.

Clearing his throat he snapped the unfurled parchment in front of him. "Keepers of Rivendell. I praise your courageous decision to stay in Middle Earth and help to maintain the great palace of Rivendell. I am proud to call you kin with your fortitude to uphold long traditions of old. However I have something to ask of my kin of Rivendell."

The messenger paused as a murmur passed through the crowd. He cleared his throat starting again. "Gondor is hosting the tenth anniversary of the destruction of Sauron, and thus we have called the leaders of the peoples of our land to the white tower in celebration. To the north our kin of Mirkwood, to the west the men of Rohan and to the dwarfs of the Misty Mountains. I ask you now for your attendance and help. Lothlorian now lays abandoned and all left gone to Rivendell, to be away from the eyes of men but now I ask you to come out once again. I have need of your help in both the preparation and celebration of this occasion. But I ask you not only in want of your service but also to represent my homeland. If you wish to help please come within the fortnight, your presence will be awaited and all will be greatly rewarded for their troubles."

With that the messenger rolled up the scroll, and looked up briefly as if to get a feeling of their stance on the matter. The messenger was Man so Maia supposed that he could not guess at the true feelings of the elves gathered there. She could tell, they did not like the idea. She had heard earlier, many of the woman here, and there were many, didn't look kindly on the race of Man. They hated how their husbands, either elf or man, had died for to protect them. It was the whole reason they were there, to escape the memories that Man and their White Hall would give. The man climbed onto his horse guessing correctly that none would come with him, and rode back down the path from where he came.

Maia began to climb down when she saw her mother out of the corner of her eye. She was hurrying down the side of the hill to the living quarters. Maia jumped down with a loud thud, causing many of the elves around her to look distastefully at her. Maia too young to know shame, got up quickly and hurried in the direction that her mother had gone.

* * *

Maia found her mother in their room, quickly packing up her belongings into a saddle bag.

"Mother," Maia started out, unsure of her mother's actions. Cool blue eyes looked up from their work only for a second before focusing back on the work at hand.

"I am going." She said simply. Maia moved over to her stuff that was in a small dresser in the corner, trying to stuff as much of it into her day pack. "What are you doing?" her mother screeched yanking the shirt Maia was trying to pack out of her hands. She looked up confused.

"We are leaving, so I need to pack." Her mother's lithe shoulders tensed and the muscles in her jaw clenched.

"No, I will be going alone. You should stay here, it is too dangerous on the road." Her mother said softly, posing it almost as a question. Maia was now even more confused, why would her mother leave her here alone? She knew of the troubles that she faced here, with the adults, with the rest of the children. Her mother knew that she was the only one who accepted Maia for who she was.

"Mother," Maia started to protest when the door was suddenly burst open.

"Merenwen, now is your time. Go and you can leave that-" It was Larien's mother but she stopped what she was about to say when she saw the dark girl in the corner.

Not caring for the visitor Maia continued resolutely, "I'm going with you." She stamped her foot even though she knew it was childish.

The two older women looked at each other apprehensively. Maia's mother frame seemed to sink in upon itself as she sunk down on to the mattress. Then Ashlan's mother interjected. "Of course your going." Her mother's head snapped up but the other woman continued on. "your mother wouldn't leave you alone here, besides how fortuitous is it for someone so young as you to see a king."

Maia stared at her mother. Something was wrong but she pushed the feeling aside. Her mother loved her after all, she always wanted the best for her.

* * *

Maia was hungry. She wasn't thirsty, there was plenty of water; but she was hungry. It had been almost over a full week since Maia had last had a full meal.

Maia and her mother had been joined the next morning, by Larien and her mother, as well as five other women. There weren't many but it was hardly expected. Some of the others had awoken earlier to say their farewells to the ones leaving, but many of them had resented the women leaving, feeling that they were traitors to their cause. The women wished the ones that were present farewell then packing up their horses, led them down the track, and out of the only place that Maia knew.

It took almost a full week to reach the Gap of Rohan and once Maia reached the top of the valley she looked across the land in awe. Never before had she seen such a large open space with nothing but blue-green grass swaying in the wind. From where she stood to the horizon was plains of open grass framed by towering mountains. Maia turned to her mother commenting about the wonder of it, and was rewarded with a smile. Pride filled Maia, since before they had left Rivendell her mother had not smiled at her. However pride could not fill her empty stomach.

Many of the women that had traveled with them had been slightly delusional when they had been packing. The saddle bags had been filled with clothes, brushes and other trinkets that might be useful once they reached Gondor. It left only a small portion had been left for food, as they must have been in the mindset that Gondor was right on the other side of the hill, not practically on the other side of Middle Earth. Ashlan's and her own mother were the only ones who had the foresight to see the journey ahead of them in true light. But with so many mouths to feed the food was running out fast only two days before they reached the Gap of Rohan.

Now it had been almost two weeks and now the food was rationed one "serving" (it was barely a snack) per person per day. There was no way to refresh their supplies with Rohan too vast and barren, and the women too inexperienced and ill-equipped. The band moved forward now mainly riding upon the horses so to save energy as the horses had food and much of it. Only if Maia could eat grass.

She trailed behind the group, her feet dragging and her stomach rumbling. Her mother had told her gently to 'tighten her belt' until they reached the nearest town. However for Maia any town seemed too far away as her feet felt like lead and the grass swaying gently at her feet seemed appetizing. No matter how much the other women told her to get on one of the horses, it was impossible. Ever since she was young, animals seemed to be afraid of her, unlike the other elf children. Especially horses. Before, when she was about seven years old her mother had tried to give her riding lessons. However as soon as she sat on the horse's back, froth would start to foam around their mouths and the white of their eyes would show, they would then buck and rub up against fence and tree, trying to get her off.

This dishearten Maia. She thought horses to be beautiful creatures but it seemed that could only see her as a threat. So though the other women occasionally tried to encourage her to get on one of their horses, Maia would refuse, grow quiet and pick up her pace.

"Are we almost there!" Larien asked as she grabbed her feet pulling them up into the air, stretching her tight calves as she balanced on the saddle.

Maia looked up at the older girl, amused at the girls antics. As much as she ridiculed, taunted, and harassed her. Some of the things Larien said were funny.

"Shut up." Her mother said sharply from the front of the train of horses. This was at least the two-hundredth time the girl had asked the question on the trip and though normally her mother or one of the other women would indulge her by answering the question, it seemed this was one too many times.

Before Maia looked back down to the ever interesting grass covered ground she saw her mother turn back to her. A strange emotion seemed to play over her face, before her mother turned back to the front again. Maia stared at her mother's back daydreaming that she would jump off and cheerfully offer Maia a piggyback ride. Not paying attention Maia stumbled over a rock that dare to break the monotony of the grass.

A whinnying of a horse drew Maia's attention once more to the people in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks as suddenly her mother reigned her horse in. Sliding down gracefully she tied the reins around the horn of the saddle. The horse staggered around for a moment confused to where it's rider had gone but calmed and followed the other horses. Maia stood still as her mother walked back to her. Stopping a few feet away her mother turned and squatted down her back to Maia. Maia blinked, was this a dream, had she some magic? Her mother had not offered to carry her since she was a very small child.

"Come on, get on." Her mother coaxed feeling her hesitation. The dark haired girl hesitated for a second then moved forward. Hearing light footsteps behind her the blond woman braced herself, however an impact never came. A warm hand slipped into one of her outstretched ones. Startled, the blond woman looked over at Maia who stood grinning next to her mother. The tension which had been a constant presence between mother and daughter, broke for a moment. Standing up, but not breaking the contact the mother and child followed behind the others walking hand in hand.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!

Also sorry for any grammatical errors I'm bad at picking them up.


End file.
